The Goddess Test
by Goddesses of Fandoms
Summary: Calantha, Halimeda and Celeste are demigods. When they receive news of a competition on Olympus, they decide to participate. What's the prize? Immorality of course. And your own domain. But there's a catch to the contest. You must complete a series of tests, while trying not to anger the gods. Will they be able to pull through?
1. Death Wishes

**A/N: Hi everyone who is reading this! Thanks. So, my friends and I made a joined account, and you are reading our first story. Please review, it means alot to us. Enjoy!**

Celeste

My two best friends, Halimeda and Calantha were a powerful group. You could say that we were vulnerable on our own, but you see us together? We are a death force. Halimeda was slightly intimidating at times. She had her dark hair in a high ponytail. She often quoted things from random books, and would list off ANY fandom she liked. Which was to say… A Lot. Her eyes were kind of mischievous., Calantha was a quieter girl, who usually was kind and made random acts of… well randomness. And I quote, "Hey teacher, I want you to answer my question. What is my question?" Just because she's kind doesn't mean she hates random pranks. Especially when they involved emojis (don't ask). She would pull her long wavy, chocolate brown hair down in a braid behind her, and you would glance into her bright green eyes and instantly, you would think that she was going to pull a prank.

Me? I was a medium hight girl, with brunnette hair. I personally enjoyed highlights, especially orange. I liked doing pretty much anything- varying from songs, to memories. I usually was the reckless one- I was always up for risks, but that didn't mean I was really energetic. Like the following situations. Often, I would wonder why I enjoyed everything. But I was almost the LEAST impressive. Halimeda? She could jump at you and you would freeze, and back away very slowly, almost braying and begging. She could scare you, and you would run away, shrieking and screaming for your mother. Calantha would pull the scariest pranks EVER, which was to say, almost killing someone. That was… impressive. I still didn't know why we were there, but we started to realize something. And that was when we all ran away.

"Calantha, get up!" Halimeda yelled, She was closing the tent we were staying in, and I was cooking breakfast.

"Special of leaves, and cheese!" I called out, beckoning the other two to come near the fire, where I was cooking. Calantha immediately bolted up, changed as fast as she could, and ran towards the cooking stick of forest leaves. We were almost there, just meer miles from it. And the sun had just come up. We would probably make it by sunset. Halimeda interrupted my thoughts, by yelling, "Cheeseeee!" and bolting towards the yellow cheddar- and immediately grabbed some, and stuffed it into her face. She managed to gobble half of it down, before Calantha ran over and stole some from her. I smirked, and quickly raced over and played tug a war with Calantha to get some of the remaining cheddar. Once we finished breakfast, we set out to get to Olympus.

"Uhhhhh, I am so done with this," I groaned, dragging myself up yet another hill. Halimeda and Calantha were already beyond the hill, yelling at me to hurry up.

"I don't wanna," I whined, although stopping when I saw the empire state building.

"It's right there!" Calantha yelled.

"I noticed that!" I yelled right back.

We all entered the empire state building, wondering what we should do. As we walked up to the front desk, the man looked up and down, looking fearfully at us like we were some kind of disease.

" Second elevator, just enter the key numbers 935635." He told us.

"Thanks." Calantha said, obviously confused. I had forgotten to share why we were here, so as we were waiting for the elevator, I told them that we were here for the presence of Zeus, and he said there were special events for signing up to be a goddess.

"A GODDESS!" I repeated, trying to emphasize the point. Surprisingly, Halimeda nodded, and grinned.

"At least you didn't sign us up for torture," she said, smirking. I fidgeted, and mumbled, "I'm not sure it doesn't involve torture."


	2. Introductions and explanation

**A/N: Well... this is going to get interesting. This introduces all of the OC's in the book. Well not all... but most.  
**

 **Halimeda**

I don't know if Celeste was kidding me. If you spent enough time with her as I did, you would think something was up. We knew all about greek myths. Calantha was a disregarded daughter of Apollo. We all hate him for that. Celeste, on the other hand, was an attention seeker and a daughter of Hecate. I was a daughter of Poseidon, born a few years after my half-brother Percy. He didn't know I existed. I was pretty excited for all this, become a goddess! Thing, but once I heard the word torture, I completely tried to shut down Celeste's idea. We argued back and forth, trying to convince each other that we were SUPPOSED to be doing bla bla bla… something like that, but eventually, we hit the six hundredth floor.

"Welcome!" Zeus's voice boomed, and I instantly thought, "Mr. Hippy Zeus is gonna slap us down, onto the ground, and we are going to die, just like that." Fortunately, he didn't do that. Instead, we walked into the grand common room(which was the throne room) and surveyed the different people there.

"Introduce yourselves," Hera said quietly, but her eyes looked like hard ice, ready to kill you if you weren't behaving.

"Cameron, son of Morpheus," a boy with red hair said. He was tiny, kind of like Celeste, although Celeste had way more confidence inside of her and she didn't stutter when she spoke.

"Julian, Son of Hermes," a high pitched voice whispered. The boy looked just like Hermes, and when I looked up, I saw Hermes nodding with approval.

"Aria, daughter of a nymph." I looked over, looking at a tall girl with hard, brown eyes.

"Faelyn, daughter of Iris," a girl with soft blue eyes and short hair murmured.

"Xander, son of Zeus," a gruff voice called out, startling Calantha and I. Celeste looked around, confused.

"OH MY GODS ZEUS!" Poseidon bellowed, making us jump. He looked like was going to explode with anger, and Zeus got paler by the second.

"Ummm... continue with the introductions..." Zeus said uncertainty.

"Michaela, daughter of Aphrodite," a chirpy voice exclaimed, which belonged to a medium height girl, with long curls bouncing down her back.

"Jackson, son of Eris," a small boy said, who had a shock of blonde hair.

"Evita, daughter of Nemesis, and the most amazing person in the universe," said a shortish girl with unnerving dark blue eyes. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as Zeus tried to contain his anger at the arrogant demigod.

"Sierra, daughter of Athena." a clear voice called. I looked over, to see a girl with blonde hair, glasses, and a huge book in her hand.

"Calantha, Daughter of Apollo." Calantha's somewhat eager voice said, as she nonchalantly chewed on a piece of gum that I hadn't noticed before.

"Celeste, daughter of Hecate," Celeste said rather quietly, which wasn't like her because usually she was quite obnoxious. It was my turn next.

"Halimeda, daughter of Poseidon," I announced, making everyone stare.

"POSEIDON!" Zeus yelled, making every single one of us flinch. I even saw the boy that introduced himself as Cameron jump at least 2 feet off the ground. Well, maybe not THAT much, but it was significant.

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!" he stormed (quite literally).

"Well, you did too. And with the same woman!" Poseidon countered. Zeus didn't say anything, and sat back onto his throne.

"Welcome all, and I see that you have signed up to be a goddess, or a god," Artemis announced.

"You will have several tests, each determining what your domain will be and it you stay to be an immortal or not. There are some that will be able to use any power in the universe, or have a natural talent for three or more specific things. These tests require intelligence, speed, cunningness and self-confidence." Artemis looked around as if trying to see if we understood.

"If you fail to become an immortal, and keep in mind we only have eight spaces, then we will throw you off of mount Olympus. Deal?" we all muttered an okay, and the gods sent a servant to show us our rooms. Mine was in between Celeste and Evita. In order, the rooms were Sierra, Evita, me, Celeste, Calantha, Faelyn, Michaela, and Aria in one hallway, and the boys were in another. As I walked down the hall, I heard someone yelling. Stepping closer to investigate, I saw Evita yelling at Sierra.

"Ugh. I keep on telling you! I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Evita screamed. I backed away slowly. As I turned around to leave, I accidently stumbled into Xander, who was walking around the corner. "Hey, uh, do you know why Evita was yelling at Sierra?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do, actually. I traveled with them for a couple of weeks when I ran away from home. They used to be best friends, like really close, but Evita is, well, I guess you could say she's really temperamental. She got mad at Sierra one day, and refused to tell her why. Ever since, Evita has demanded an apology from Sierra, but Sierra doesn't even know why Evita's mad, so she can't really apologize for something she doesn't know she did wrong." I nodded, then slowly backed away. I didn't want to be caught in THAT.

 **A/N: Paisley wrote this... Don't blame the other two...**


	3. The First Test

**A/N Hi Guys! Sorry we haven't updated in a while. This is Purplicouspolkadot, by the way. I honetly don't know why we haven't updated, we've already written more than 60 chapters... I don't know why tho others didn't update, but I've just been procrastinating, so... ya. Happy Percy Jackson's Birthday! We don't own anything except for the OCs (Like Calantha, Celeste, and Halimeda) (And the other people doing the test of course) On with the story!**

 _3\. Calantha_

 _The First Test_

I was super duper uber excited when Celeste came in and told me to head down to the cafeteria. She was dressed in an uncomfortable looking silver dress, but that looked good next to mine. I had a purple gown. We both walked down to the cafeteria, staying silent. Celeste had told me Halimeda was already at the cafeteria, saving us a table, and we had to hurry before Zeus got angry. Obviously, we made it on time, but just barely. We had waffles and sausages for breakfast, which was to say, the best breakfast we had for three weeks. Halimeda was waiting for us, waving us down for a table that was in the far corner. I looked around the room, and tried to memorize all of the names. Xander, Cameron, Jackson, Sierra, Evita, Michaela, and... I couldn't remember any other names, and soon I gave up. I finished my breakfast, right when Athena started talking.

"Hello, initiates, and welcome to the first day of testing. The test that is taking place this week is the Labyrinth. We are going to be in teams of two or three-" Athena stared pointedly at Evita, "And we will be in the labyrinth for three days. I will give you each a watch, to watch your time. Your goal is to make it to the end in the least amount of time possible, assuming you don't get eaten by monsters or melted by acid and such. This is a test of brains, and so you will have to activate the simplicity and advanced part of the brain. You will all start from different parts of the maze. Make your teams. I wish you good luck as we enter the Labyrinth!" Athena snapped her fingers, and Olympus disappeared.

"Wait, we didn't tell them the groups yet!" I protested to Halimeda.

"The gods read your brain," she replied, gesturing to all three of us. "As I quote, the immortals have special abilities, such as reading mortal's brains and..." I nodded, not wanting to hear another rant, as we all strolled to the start line.

"Three, two, one, begin!" Apollo's voice announced, as we dashed onto the field, just to get hopelessly lost.

"Aw come on!" Halimeda cried, stomping her foot. "I forgot, the labyrinth changes its course, to confuse you!" Celeste was busy trying to calculate when and how the walls move. We were stuck, right on the first stage. I was panicking, but a single word bounced around my head.

"Simplicity," I said thoughtfully, Halimeda and Celeste stared at me like I was crazy, and I ran my hands along the walls.

"Just something Athena told us. Remember?" I added. Halimeda started nodding, which turned to grinning. I could see the wheels turn in her head, formulating a pattern. Which was strange, seeing as she was a child of Poseidon.

"What if, since the Labyrinth was a magical force, made of Mist, maybe Hecate's daughter could help," Halimeda said slowly, eying Celeste. Celeste nodded, but since she didn't have any magical properties at the current moment thanks to the labrynth, we just ended up just praying to Hecate to break the magical barriers (which was sort of stupid but oh well). It didn't exactly happen. But, I thought of an idea. It was so simple, even my mortal sister could have thought of it (and that's saying a lot).

"Guys! I know what to do now!" I said, drawing their attention immediately.

"What?" Celeste and Halimeda said in unison. I swear I heard Halimeda whisper jinx, but I'm not totally sure.

"It's so simple. Remember when we were talking about the Mist?"

"Ya…" Celeste replied.

"Well, you said that the mist is just an illusion, magic woven in with imagination to make it feel real, right? So maybe we could try picturing ourselves back in the throne room." Both Celeste and Halimeda nodded, and we tried picturing the throne room as vividly as we could, trying to break the magical barriers. When we finally opened our eyes, We weren't in the throne room, but in the room where we ate breakfast, though it was barely recognizable. The colour scheme, the furniture arrangement, everything had changed. There was a lady standing next to three doors. When Celeste saw her, she gasped.

"Mom?" she asked timidly.

"No. I am not your actual mother. I am just a mere mist form, placed here to give you a choice." The woman said in a monotonous voice.

"Choose. One leads to a monster you could not possibly kill, another to an imagination room with no doors and last to a place of sorrows. Choose."

"Wait, but isn't there a door leading to the room with no doors?" Celeste asked, puzzled.

"Just choose," the woman said patiently. We looked at each other, and I had the sense we had come to an agreement.

"The monster we can not kill," I said.

"No, we agreed on the place of sorrows! Remember?" Celeste hissed.

"Nope, it was the room without doors!" Halimeda insisted. Okay, maybe my senses were just a bit off. The woman's lips twitched, perhaps showing a bit of amusement.

"Choose," she said again, and I fought the urge to yell, "I GET IT! NOW SHUT UP!" We discussed the situation, and after a long time, we finally came to agreement.

"The place of sorrows," Halimeda said, sighing. The woman shook her head.

"I meant for one of the doors!" We all facepalmed in unison, and pointed at the one on the very left.

"You ready?" I asked.

"More than I ever could be," Halimeda muttered, and together, we jumped through the spinning portals.

 **YAY! I will try to talk the others into a regular update schedule, instead of randomly posting when we feel like it. Also, feel free to check out our separate accounts, Purplicouspolkadot (me!), Halimedadaughterofthedseas, and Candy Melody! Happy Percy Jackson's birthday! (::) (::) (::)**


	4. Portals and The World

**A/N: I, Halimeda, have decided to update again because of my brother. So enjoy.**

 **Celeste**

 **Portals and the world**

What was it like, jumping through a portal, you ask? My stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels up and down my body, and you know when you're arms are in water, and you have to strain, just a bit against the force? It was the complete opposite in the portal. When you move your arms a tiny bit, it felt like they were getting ripped off.

In other words, it was the best experience I had ever had. I heard Calantha scream(or was it me?) as we headed down the bright corridors of the portal, and didn't land on our feet when we shot out horizontally into a sand dune. I sat up, coughing up sand and salt. Calantha groaned, and rolled over. Halimeda on the other hand, was already trying to figure out what city we were in. She had landed in the water, where her father had been cushioning her fall.

"San Diego," she said to me as she helped Calantha up.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"We are in San Diego," she said slowly. I nodded.

"What test is this?" I asked.

"NOT the place of sorrows, or the room without doors. Which leaves the monster we can't kill," Halimeda replied, I nodded again. We all decided to look around town, and see if there was a monster lurking about. I, personally didn't want to go and find a monster, but apparently, it was a "good idea", so we all went along with it. But it wasn't long before we spotted our first wave of enemies.

"Look, Skeletons," I whispered, trying to wave my friends over. There was an army of undead, marching across the city landscape. They were armed with rifles and celestial bronze weapons, and we didn't have a thing.

"How are we supposed to defeat THEM?" Calantha asked, voicing my very thoughts. I thought about what Calantha said earlier, talking about imagination. I imagined a dagger in my hand, and I thought so hard about them I nearly forgot what they looked like. A dagger never appeared in my hand. I half prayed to Hecate, because I really needed some awesome magical powers that I could shoot at the enemy, just like how Halimeda could summon acid rain and such, and also like how Calantha could rain arrows on them. I tried to summon huge magical atmospheres that would make the enemy go to sleep or something. I tried to to shoot out magical stuff out of my hands, but it didn't work. I was so busy trying to figure out how to use hecate's power, I didn't even notice a skeleton creep behind me. I turned around, and the skeleton got ready to stab, and I held out my hand, ready to get killed. But after a few minutes, I realized I wasn't dead. Instead, there was a pile of ashes, and I immediately knew Hecate had gone through. Quickly swinging the bow and arrows onto my back, I ran towards Calantha, who was trying to defeat a near by skeleton with a cardboard box. I quickly handed her the weapon, then made my way to Halimeda. She was making Acid pour onto the Skeletons, making the army melt right before us.

I yelled, "THEY CAN'T BE KILLED BECAUSE THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD!" Halimeda shouted something back, something like, "I… these! … are… okay?" I didn't know exactly what she said, and I was confused, but I got it when she made hand motions to go away. We slashed through the undead, until only bones and ashes remained.

"Wow!" Halimeda said, amazed.

"I know, right!" Calantha answered.

"How are we supposed to get back home?" I asked, confused.

"Same thing as before." We all imagined ourselves back in the throne room, and what popped up was… Not the throne room.


	5. Definitely NOT The Throne Room

**A/N: Hi again. This is because we got someone to favorite other than our other accounts. Pokemon Master Demigod! So shout out to you. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We Own NOTHING!**

 **Halimeda**

 **Definitely NOT the Throne Room**

How could I be so… idiotic? A clueless dog? Horribly like a stupid mortal? I don't know. I should have known that the trick wouldn't work twice. We ended up in a room that looked a little like our grade three LA teacher's classroom. The teachers desk was in the left corner at the back. She always said it was so she could see everyone's heads. She was really creepy. The desks were arranged so it was almost impossible for seventh graders like us, to go through. Being there brought back memories where my dyslexic got me really, really, really bad grades. My grandparents almost killed me-well, my step-granddad. He was ready to throw me into a closet with hungry monsters… Okay. Well, maybe not that bad, but close enough. I heard Calantha gasp and Celeste groan, which made me think that they were seeing something they didn't like.

I was about to ask what they were seeing, but their faces made me stop. Celeste looked like she was about to kill everything in sight. Calantha looked like she would sleep. Calantha suddenly looked up and looked at me pale. "Hali, I think something is behind you…" She said nervously. I was about to shake her, when I noticed she was looking behind me as well. "I should have know this wasn't going to end well." I sighed and pulled off my ponytail. The others looked at me like I was crazy. Whoops… forgot to tell them. Oh well, I'll just tell them later. I took out two other items. A ring and a bracelet. I gave the bracelet to Celeste and it turned into a dagger. I gave the ring to Calantha and it turned into a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Just use them. They aren't explosive." I said in an annoyed voice. Did they really think I would make them explode? That was Calantha's job. I wondered what this room was, before snapping my fingers together.

"The place of sorrows," I said, before trying to formulate a plan out of here. Calantha looked like she was about to freak, but surprisingly, Celeste was calm.

"Why don't we try defeating these memories, and then maybe it will let us move up to the next level?" Celeste asked. Calantha checked her watch, and paled even more, if possible.

"We are already on the second day," she whispered, making me feel scared.

"No, not possible," Celeste muttered, but I knew it was. The labyrinth moved about five times faster than real life. We decided that we should definitely try and forget our worst fears and sorrows, and try to imagine something else. I imagined beautiful beaches, pretty sunsets, anything I could think of that would take my mind off of the horrible scene in front of me. I thought of my father, and my mother. But I was surprised when I thought about my friends. The scene became blurry, but when I stopped thinking about them, I felt the scene hardening again. I thought about my friends again, not just Celeste and Calantha, but all of the friends I had made during school. The scene started to melt, making both Celeste and Calantha gasp.

"How- what- wait- how are you doing this?" Calantha spluttered.

"Think about your friends!"I yelled, not stopping about thinking of my friends. Apparently, they started thinking about their friends too, because the scene began to disappear by chunks, before completely dropping, making us drop into another room.

"Aw, shoot," I heard Celeste mutter. I was feeling the same thing. Why another room?

"I'm guessing this is a imagination room without any doors," Calantha said glumly, making the mood in the room feel much, much worse.

"Imagination room?" Celeste echoed, the words bouncing around the walls.

"Yeah. why?" I asked.

"Maybe," she said slowly, "This room is another figment of our imagination." She looked at a wall. I stared at the place she was looking at, making out nine words.

"Imagine you are in a room with no doors," I read, scratching my head. I started imagining the room, but the room never burned away.

"What if, we do the opposite of what it tells us to do?" Celeste asked. "Stop imagining!" We immediately started to think about other things, and we started to stop thinking about the room. I felt a flash, and we ended up in the throne room.

"We are finished," Calantha said, amazed.

"Unfortunately, you ended up third to last," A loud voice boomed.


	6. Why we all hate the Gods

**A/N: I am ashamed to say... I was Bribed. My Brother bribed me into updating early. Oh Well... Enjoy**

 **Calantha**

 **Why We All Hate the Gods**

Sometimes, I felt like the gods hated me. I blamed Apollo, obviously, because he is the problem of my life! Apparently, Xander and Cameron came in first, Sierra, Michaela and Faelyn came in second, we came in third, Julian and Aria came in fourth, and Jackson and Evita came in last. I saw Jackson glare at his partner, before stomping on her foot with his metal spiked sneakers and storming off. Evita screamed, then started sobbing. I looked at Celeste, confused, then shrugged. Evita's problem wasn't mine. Evita screamed, yet AGAIN, and Apollo rushed to her, as commanded by Zeus.

"What's the problem, Evita?" he asked glumly.

"Jackson stabbed me with his sword," she said, sobbing. Apollo did a quick check-over, and nodded.

"You'll be okay, but Jackson should be punished." Apollo started towards Zeus, before I yelled, "WAIT!" He turned to me, glowering.

"What is it, CALANTHA," he grunted.

"Jackson didn't stab her," I said quietly.

"It's OBVIOUS that he did!" Apollo glared at me, making a new surge of anger rush through me.

"NO, You don't know that," I said fiercely. "Jackson stepped on her foot,!" Evita glared at me, and I felt a wave of pride rush through me.

"No, the damage here is obviously made by a knife, or a metal like it." Celeste stepped forward, and said, "May I remind you, sir that Jackson was wearing metal boots when he stepped on Evita's foot," she said in a no nonsense voice.

"Yeah, It's obvious what happened. Now if I may," Halimeda said, in a annoyed voice, like she didn't have anything better to do, "I am tired and I would wish to go to sleep."

I looked at her and then at Celeste. We nodded. We found out that Halimeda can do a special thing, kind of like shadow-traveling. It's called vapor-travel. She just rolled her eyes and waved her hand. When you vapor-travel, It is like being separated into many little particles and then reformed. It is not a good feeling. And Celeste? Halimeda and her worked together to make Vapour-traveling MUCH more bearable, which was feeling more like jumping into a swirling water pool and then sinking to the bottom. She also once killed a whole wave of bugs with the wave of her arm. So cool, right? Anyways, we went back to our rooms and slept.

A while later, I headed down to the cafeteria, and saw Celeste talking to Halimeda there.

"Hey," I said. They nodded a hello, and immediately started talking.

"We have to watch out for the other tests," Celeste hissed, while munching on her lasagna.

"Who knows what we are going to face next?" I asked glumly, even though my cheeseburger was excellent. My question, however, was of no use because right after I said that, Hera announced something.

"Get ready for tonight's training," she announced. "Ares for the boys, Artemis for the girls. At the end of the week-today's monday," she added, "You are going to have to battle one another. The last two gets kicked out." I nodded, knowing that I was pretty good at acrobatic stuff. Halimeda slurped up the last of her pasta, and then snapped her fingers. The plate whisked away, putting itself in the dishwasher.

"COOL," Celeste breathed, then snapped her fingers. the dish flew to the dishwasher as well. I finished the last of my Cheeseburger, feeling remorse. Then I made my dish fly into the dishwasher as well.

After dinner, we made our way down to the training room. Artemis was waiting for us, and I had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to be just acrobatic stuff. I sighed and stopped right in front of Artemis, who was using hunting knives and flicking them across the room.

"Welcome, students," she murmured, while throwing another knife that whipped right past my ear. I flinched, but didn't comment. She put away her knives.

"Today, we will be training on your physical endurance and skills. class ends at ten, breaks take place every thirty minutes. Train hard." She gave us each a bow and arrow, and we tried fiddling with them. I ended up being the best at archery.

"Your exercise is to do a biothon, and without any stopping. go for thirty minutes, and then we will see who is worthy of staying in class." Artemis snapped her fingers, and the scene changed.

"Oh no, not forests," Celeste groaned.

"I hate them, especially when they are dark," Halimeda agreed.

"I thought Artemis was nicer…" I said, confused.

"I dunno," Celeste shrugged. "Maybe it's just training. she'll be nicer later. I hope, at least." I secretly wished so too, because Artemis had been my idol for almost forever. I heard a loud and low hoot and got the hint: Start the training. We each ran in our own directions. But that was dumb. I immediately got lost, and ran into a huge monster.

"Aw shoot," I muttered as I drew my bow. I let loose a arch of arrows, which immediately made the monster disintegrate. I scooped up a large claw, with a shudder of course. I smiled as I realized I had made my first kill since I started training.


	7. Something Illegal

**A/N: It has been a while since I've been on here! Celeste Widner, here, (CandyMelody is my new penname) and I am updating because I feel like it! Enjoy.**

7\. Celeste

Something Illegal

 **I groaned when I realized** a huge gold lump was not a out of the regular hill. It was predicted, I was fated to become the dinner of this monster. I had admitted it- I was a epic fail at archery. I had started rubbing the bracelet Halimeda had given me. It looked nice, a green jewel in the center and tiny teal ones encircling it, making swirls. I rubbed it absent mindedly. The monster growled, and charged. I gasped, and clamped down hard on the green jewel. The bracelet clicked together to form a fancy dagger- which stabbed the monster in the chest. It howled, then disintegrated. A wing stayed behind, as I grinned. Artemis was going to be happy when she saw the wing. I yelled, "I'm done, Artemis!" and started to shimmer back to the training center.

"Ugh," I grunted as I materialized next to Artemis. She raised her brow when she saw the wing.

"A wing?" she asked. I nodded, and she rubbed her forehead.

"By any chance, was the animal golden and shaped like a lion with eagle's wings?" I nodded again, and she paled.

"Celeste, you killed Zeus's pet," she whispered. "That's illegal." My blood chilled, and I shivered.

"Not possible!" I protested. "It was out in the wild- it wasn't my fault!" I was mad- not just because I had killed something and they were blaming it on me, but also because no one had told me.

"It's called a griffin," Artemis explained. "Zeus decided to keep it when it had arrived, screeching. Not my favourite animal, but angering Zeus is not a smart thing." I sighed, and nodded. As if I didn't know that. "Well, if Zeus let's it on the loose, maybe he won't find out," I said hopefully, although the hope disappeared in a fraction of a second when Zeus appeared right in front of me.

"Celeste, daughter of Hecate," he yelled, and I mentally banged my head on a wall. It was just like me to get into trouble.

"Here," I called, trying to show no fear.

"I understand you have killed my griffin, have you not?" I nodded, and his head turned red with rage.

"Do you know," he said quietly, radiating anger, "that the penalty for killing an animal of mine results in death?" I expected to be scared, and was surprised by the anger-and the words- that came bursting through.

"Well, when you let your griffin into a HUNTING exercise, and lady Artemis permits us to hunt ANYTHING in the woods, I would think that I was allowed to kill this creature!" I spat, making Zeus blink, and project more anger at me.

"You dare to speak to the king of the gods this way?" he said, seething with anger. Hera materialized next to him, and so did Hermes.

"What is going on?" Hera asked in her delicate yet powerful way. "I headed over here once I heard you talking to another girl, without any respect." Hera wrinkled her nose, and Zeus looked amazed. "You could hear me?" Hermes laughed.

"Uh, pretty much anyone could. You caused a thunderstorm right in my room!" Hera nodded, and Zeus blushed.

At that moment a scream emerged from the forest. Then Calantha ran out, panting. "Halimeda… Sierra… Michaela… Faelyn… Hurt… Fight… Forest… Come find you… Hurry… " before promptly passing out. Apollo quickly approached her and healed her, but I noticed he didn't seem quite as worried as a parent would have been if their children had gotten hurt. None of what Calantha had said made sense but the moment she said that Halimeda was hurt, I made up my mind to leave Zeus and try to help everyone else. It was already nine when we got to the area, and we found Halimeda surrounded by Cameron, Faelyn, and Xander.

"Where is all the other people you mentioned?" I ask Calantha. She shrugged, making it clear that she didn't know where anyone else was. I didn't notice anything wrong at first, until I spotted a huge gash on the side of her leg, oozing out blood. The sun was down, and I couldn't see a thing.

"What happened?" I asked. It sounded stupid, but it was necessary.

"A mole like thing popped up in the ground, and scraped my leg," she said, clenching her teeth.

"Do any of you know how to do first aid?" I asked. None of them stepped forward, and I groaned. I knew how to do it, I just didn't want to do anything with blood.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, before saying, "Do any of you have any gauze, mint, and marigold?" I knew there had to be some mint and marigold in the forest, but gauze was a problem. Without gauze, we couldn't add pressure to the wound, and that meant the blood might keep leaking out. Thankfully, Faelyn had some leftover fabric. It wasn't as good as gauze, but it

would have to do. I picked up the marigold and began crushing the juice out. I tore up the petals, and applied some to the fabric, some to the wound. Halimeda clenched and unclenched her hands, obviously feeling some stings.

"This will take out the infection, if you have any," I explained. The mint was supposed to numb the pain, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. First aid was not interesting. I told Calantha to carefully apply the mint onto her, but once Calantha did, Halimeda howled with pain. Apparently, the mint didn't numb it. But then, what was mint for? I leafed through my brain, trying to figure out what it was used for. Then it came to me.

"Oh no," I muttered as I tried to scrape the mint off. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Calantha tilted her head, obviously asking what was wrong.

"Find me sorrel, quick!" I screeched. "And stinging nettles!" I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Mint was not to be used on a blood wound, never. Cameron set the sorrel and stinging nettles beside me, as I began to apply the sorrel. It was supposed to help the blood clot. I took the stinging nettle and ripped it up.

"This is going to hurt," I warned. Stinging nettles were used for numbing. She nodded, and then bit down on her tongue to prevent a scream. Soon after, she relaxed. We all finished bandaging the wound, before taking a huge breath, and started to head back to the training center.


	8. It's Just Weird

**A/N: ... I'm just bored... No real reason for this update... ENjoy...**

 **Halimeda**

 **It's just weird**

How our group could kill a griffin, get seriously injured, fall into a rat hole, swing from a tarzan rope, take refuge in a Chimera cave, trip on a tree, and break a nail in just under three hours? Don't ask me. I'm as stumped as you are. Except for the break a nail. Michaela started to hold back tears when she had her nails dirty and broken, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aphrodite kids," I thought. "So dramatic." I tried moving my injured leg. It was feeling better, thanks to Celeste, ambrosia and some nectar, but I had no doubt I was going to miss tomorrow's training. I sat in the front row, watching Celeste get "judged" by Zeus.

"And so you killed my griffin…" blablabla. Even Hera sighed when Zeus went through the same thing the tenth time.

"As I said, about a bajillion times, it isn't my fault!" Celeste rolled her eyes. Hera groaned, then snapped, "Okay. Zeus, it's your fault you let your griffin into the hunting exercise. Celeste, you will be punished for your carelessness. All in favour?" The majority of the gods put up their hands.

"Wait. But if Zeus and I both made mistakes, can we just cancel each other's punishment?" Celeste asked hopefully. Athena was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

"What punishment for me?" Zeus laughed. "I am the king of the gods, I have no punishment!" Hera rolled her eyes.

"Well, for starters, we will humiliate you for the rest of eternity." Hera giggled. Zeus gaped at her.

"B-but Hera!" Zeus started complaining in a really whiny voice, probably even better than Michaela's (We were really hyper and had a whining competition last night after dinner. Long story short, Michaela won. By a lot).

"Tsk tsk tsk" Hera tutted, extremely pleased with herself. "You wouldn't want me to show them that video, would you?"

Nobody understood what video Hera was talking about. Except for Zeus. He was frantically shaking his head, making it look like he was trying to make it fall off. Hermes and Apollo snickered quietly, imagining what the video contained. Hera didn't even glance at them. Which was surprising, since Hera would glare at them when they simply just sat there.

"Okay, we will cancel out each other's punishments," Zeus said rather quickly. I grinned at Celeste and put a thumbs up. The rest of our group was snoring on the seats.

"Okay, go to your rooms now," Ares said in a monotone voice. He sounded like he didn't want us to stay here anymore. Which was not surprising. This IS Ares we're talking about here. I was grateful for this order as I half stumbled half fell into a Vapour-travel. I was really too tired to do it, but I forced myself to stay awake until I got to my room. Once I materialized, I collapsed on my bed and started to snore.

The next morning, I was shot in the face by a giant beam of light.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Calantha yelled. I sat up and tried to crunch up in a ball, which was a bad idea. My leg started hurting, and it was starting to get unbearable. I dumped a whole bucket of freezing cold water on it, and I sighed in relief as the water numbed the pain. But, once the water dried, my leg hurt even more than before.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," I groaned as I headed towards the bathroom to change into the clothes the gods had picked for me. Today was even worse than yesterday. I had a mini-skirt with a tank-top.

"When will I get a good old fashioned pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, for crying out loud!" Calantha smirked.

"Your wound can't touch anything rough, including the fabric they use for jeans," she said, half grinning. Easy for her to say. She was in sweatpants with a long sleeved shirt that said "Yes. I'm just that awesome". Celeste peered in through the door.

"You ready to go yet?" She asked, annoyed. "We are LATE!" She got jeans and a T-shirt with the words, "Don't mess with me. I'll make you blind with my Koolness!"

"Why do I have to wear weird clothing?" I whined.

"Come ON, we can reason with Aphrodite later," Celeste said impatiently. The only good thing about my outfit were the sneakers. Except Celeste and Calantha had those too. I sighed and made my way down to the Cafeteria.

"waffles," I mumbled. Aphrodite was just a table away, happily (and obliviously) eating a nonfat greek yogurt. I wanted to go rat her out so bad, except my knee protested. Calantha told me to sit down and eat my waffles. I muttered a few greek cuss words, which made Hera glare at me.

"Halimeda, if you don't like your outfit, don't cuss!" Hera snapped. She waved her hand, and my clothes began to change.

"A T-shirt and Jean shorts!" I yelped with delight. "Thanks, Hera!" Hera nodded, then turned back to her conversation with Demeter and Athena. Celeste snapped her fingers and her Breakfast smoothie flew into the dishwasher. Calantha and I both finished, and we all headed down the hall towards Hermes.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Um, speed and Agility," he answered. I groaned. Another day of agonizing pain. Hermes looked confused, then his face cleared.

"Uh, I could give you a pardon," Hermes added. Calantha looked absolutely delighted to hear it was going to be speed. Celeste on the other hand, was stooping so low, she was literally touching the ground. Hermes frowned at Celeste, then shrugged and bid us a goodbye. We all started making our way down to the training area, which was my least favourite place in all of the 'Demigods in training' area. We all stopped when we looked inside the doorway.

"Woah," Celeste muttered. Calantha just stared at the gym set out in front of us. There were nets on the ceiling and hurtle like things running up and down the interior. The hurdles seemed to move as we spoke, making me just a little but wary of them. On the opposite side of the gym was a bunch of monkey bars. I didn't really know what that had to do with anything, until I saw a whole bunch of loaded arrows so close to the wall you could barely see them. I silently thanked the gods that I wouldn't have to do any of them. On the other hand, being injured wasn't fun either. A wolf's cry sounded around the room, and I figured it was Artemis.

"I guess we'll go over to the center," Calantha said nonchalantly. We headed down toward the gym, where Artemis waited.


	9. Training Exercise

**A/N: ... I blame my brother...**

 **Calantha**

 **Training Exercise**

"Today, you will be working in teams of two, racing against all the other teams," Artemis announced. "I will be making the partners-" she paused when a roll of groans passed through the room. "-and you will be going through an obstacle course." She started listing off the names.

"Evita and Sierra-" Evita groaned and glared at Sierra.

"Faelyn and Aria." Faelyn waved at Aria. Aria smiled back.

"Michaela and Jackson," Michaela shot a perky smile at Jackson while Jackson blushed.

"Cameron and Celeste," Celeste grinned at Cameron and Cameron nervously fidgeted.

"Julian with Calantha," I mentally cheered. Julian was the most athletic in the group- other than Xander, obviously. I put a thumbs up, and he did the same.

"Xander with Halimeda." Artemis faltered when she realized Halimeda was out of the exercise.

"Uh, I'll ask Apollo to heal your wound," she said quickly. Apollo appeared, then grinned.

"Hey, Little sis!" Artemis groaned, then regained her posture.

"Could you heal Halimeda's wound here? AND I WAS BORN BEFORE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Apollo ignored Artemis's outburst and waved his hand, then said, "done." Halimeda flexed her leg, trying it out.

"Cool," she said, amazed. Xander smiled wanly when Halimeda strolled over to the group.

"Get to your starting points, and wait till I say go," Artemis instructed. We all raced over to the start line, assuming we would all go at once.

"Ready, set, GO!" The twelve of us dashed onto the course, and started tripping.

"NO, NO, NO!" Artemis shrieked. We stopped abruptly.

"You run one at a time!" She said. We all nodded, then ran back to the beginning.

"I'll go first," Julian said swiftly. I nodded a okay, and he took his position. I saw Celeste make her way to the start line. She flashed an evil grin at me, before crouching down. I looked at her partner, nervously chewing on his fingernails. He had more nervous energy than I first had thought.

"One, two, THREE!" Artemis called. I watched my partner trip over the first hurdle. They were moving, so he tripped. Celeste, however, was doing just fine. somehow, she managed to slow down the hurdles. Halimeda rode a wave over them, and they popped right up after. Celeste was leaping right through the ropes, pulling them down as she ran. Julian was also doing okay. Halimeda was still riding her wave. I was worried, since we could be last. Celeste was bolting to monkey bars. I grinned, knowing that she would never know about the arrows. But somehow, she stopped all of them before harming her. She was leaping on top of the monkey bars, and running across. Julian was still struggling. Halimeda was still riding her wave, which I found totally unfair. Celeste and Halimeda arrived first, and their partners sprinted as fast as they could. My partner was still… struggling with the arrows. I sighed half-heartedly. There was no way we could finish now, Especially when I had no abilities to help me.

Then Michaela faltered and Julian passed her. Evita was yelling at Sierra so then she fell off of the monkey bars. Faelyn was fine until Halimeda passed over her, surprising her and at the very least soaking her in water. Halimeda's partner, Xander had already started bouncing toward the nets. Cameron was still at the hurdles. Celeste looked enraged, and was yelling at him to hurry up. He didn't, and Celeste cast a spell, causing his feet to move quicker. Somehow, he didn't trip. Julian finally made it to the finish line and I started going. Jumping and sprinting like crazy, I managed to catch up to Cameron.

"See ya lata!" I screeched, feeling exhilarated. That was my fatal flaw. His eyes burned with rage, as he jumped onto the monkey bars and sprinted across towards the finish line. I watched Xander cross the line with Cameron close behind, and felt my throat close. I still had a chance to beat Evita, Aria and Jackson. Jackson was close behind me. Though Aria was at the nets and Evita was just at the beginning hurdles. I raced towards the red line, urging myself to overexert. I barely made it over before Jackson closed in behind me, sprinting over a millisecond after me. I sighed in relief, then smiled. A job well done. Aria made it over and it was another 5 minutes before Evita made it. Celeste was talking to Cameron, Halimeda was showing Xander something with water while he was playing with lightning. Michaela had left Jackson to talk to Faelyn but then Aria went over to talk with him. Michaela sighed and congratulated Jackson before running off to talk to Sierra, who was trying to help Evita. Evita was mad, yelling at Sierra.

"All your fault!" Evita snapped.

"If you didn't stop, we wouldn't have lost!" Sierra looked like her patience had snapped. Or maybe like she really really needed to use the washroom.

"Evita, stop blaming it on me," she said, gritting her teeth.

"Well, it was your fault!" Evita screamed. Sierra opened her mouth.

"Well if you weren't a stupid idiot who doesn't know how to control her anger, maybe you would have more friends!" Sierra screeched. I took a step back in shock. The room had gone silent, and all eyes were on the two. Evita stood in shock, then started crying. Immediately, Artemis appeared beside her.

"What's wrong, Evita?" she asked gently.

"Sierra-hic!- is bullying-hic!- me," Evita sobbed. Sierra turned around in shock.

"You. little. pig." Sierra said in ancient greek through gritted teeth. Artemis's cold eyes turned colder.

"Sierra, come here," Artemis said quietly.

"No Artemis! Stop she didn't do anything!" Halimeda shouted in panic. "Please lady Artemis, don't do anything." I pleaded. Celeste, Michaela, Faelyn, Cameron, and Xander were looking on in horror. Then one by one, they stepped forward, a universal sign for support. Lady Artemis looked around in disbelief. "Please don't punish her, Lady Artemis!" Michaela begged. "It's not Sierra's fault!" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe it was kind of her fault, but still. If you would have been paying attention to what was going on in the hallways, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT EVITA WAS THE ONE THAT'S BULLYING SIERRA!" Michaela's voice had risen to a full on shout now, which rarely happened, since she was a pretty quiet girl. Artemis turned to the rest of us. "Is this true?"

"Uhh… " Many people turned to Evita, as if calculating what she would do if they ratted her out. Apparently, facing her wrath wasn't that bad, so everyone slowly nodded.

"What? So no one gonna defend ME? You're all supporting that-that- mffg?!" Artemis clapped her hands and Evita's mouth suddenly snapped shut as she screamed in outrage. (I had a feeling she was using very colourful words)

"Evita. Do not use that language towards your peers." Artemis said coldly, all of her previous gentleness gone. "I will ask Zeus what to do, and you will GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STAY THERE." Artemis disappeared in a poof of silver smoke. Suddenly, the training room disappeared, and I was in my room again. Sighing, I flopped down on my bed and hoped that tomorrow wouldn't have so much drama.


	10. Zeus gets Sassy

**A/n: Super bored... and hungry... I'm going to go have lunch now... Bye**

 **Celeste**

 **Zeus gets Sassy**

Somehow, I didn't end up sitting in a corner debating my thoughts. I flopped onto my bed and took out some macarons I snuck out of the cafeteria. My mouth filled with a sweet essence, and I ended up enjoying room-time more than I probably should have. Don't get me wrong, I was still thinking about the Evita incident. I just didn't get what the grudge was, and why she hated Sierra that much. I mean, Sierra wasn't my top favourite person in the universe either, but she wasn't completely hateable.

"Her fatal flaw is probably being good," I said aloud.

"What?" a muffled voice came from next door.

"Hi Halimeda," I answered, raising my voice.

"Shush! We aren't supposed to be talking," Halimeda hissed. I lowered my voice.

"What, is it?" I asked.

"Whose fatal flaw is being good?" Halimeda said, confused. I was about to answer, before Hermes knocked on my door.

"Come to the throne room in about ten minutes," he said.

"We all have a lot to discuss."

Let's just say I wasn't happy to see Evita again. She was scowling, held down by multiple bounds of celestial bronze rope. I shot a glare at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Stupid daughter of Nemesis," I thought. We all filed in, and stood in front of the gods.

"Welcome," Dionysus said in a bored tone.

"We are here to hold a jury for Evita, bla bla bla," Dionysus began. Aphrodite interrupted.

"What he meant is that we are going to judge Evita today, to see if she gets held for lying to Artemis." Calantha put up her hand.

"And also Apollo," she said, glaring at him. He nodded.

"Okay, this makes everything much more complicated," Aphrodite took a deep breath.

"Lying to the gods is an offence, but doing it twice-" she shook her head. "-that can't go without punishment." Evita scowled.

"Well, Evita, what do you need to say for yourself in defence?" Zeus asked, gritting his teeth. It was clear he had never liked Evita in the first place.

"Well, let's just say the gods are stupid and Zeus should be replaced- by me," Evita snarled. Michaela gasped- or was it me? Offending the gods could result in serious torture.

"Artemis should go to tartarus-" Artemis clenched her hands, like she was imagining punching Evita, "And Apollo should be more smart. I mean, even Poseidon could fool him, and Poseidon's no smarty pants." Poseidon looked like he was going to blast her off of Olympus, and Apollo took out his bow. "Hecate is useless-who needs magic?" I felt my face go red with anger.

"Aphrodite's domain is slowly dying out, eradicate her," Evita said proudly. I lunged forward to strangle her- along with half of the other demigods. Michaela stood there. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Enough, Evita," Zeus ordered. "Everyone, go back to where you were before." We all reluctantly moved back, and Evita sneered.

"Oh, are you weak?" she asked. "You scared?" Zeus growled and a blast of lightning bolted from his finger, zapping Evita.

"Oh no you did-n't!" he yelled, while doing the Z-formation (Get it? Z formation? Zeus? oh never mind). When the bolt died, Evita was little more than a pile of ashes. We looked incredulously at Zeus.

"Wow," I muttered. "Cool." Calantha looked horrified, and Halimeda looked like she could scream with excitement. They sure had different emotions.

"Eleven people are left," Ares announced, grinning. His expression made it clear he enjoyed the whole zap-Evita-to-ashes.

"Uh, okay, back to uh, your rooms," Athena stammered. We all walked back to our rooms, but instead of being silent, we whispered the whole way back. I was at the back of the line, and I heard Artemis and Zeus talking

"Really father? You did the Z formation?"

"Well it was named after me…"

"For the last time! IT WASN'T NAMED AFTER YOU!" the last bits of their conversation faded away as I headed back towards my room.


	11. Getting Out

**A/N:... I can't believe it... No wait... I can... It's Snowing! In August! And On my Birthday! Oh well... Enjoy...**

 **Halimeda**

 **Getting out**

 **Let me get one thing straight.** Demigods should never go out into the real world. The gods needed a day to calm down after the Evita incident, so they gave us the day off to do whatever we wanted. Not a good idea. Well, for some of us. Others, cough cough Sierra, relaxed and read books for the whole day. The rest of us went down to the mortal world to enjoy ourselves. Or more of, have fun and blow up stuff. It was the middle of the night when they let us out, which showed how Olympian time was really different from mortal time. I was down at the pizza shop with Celeste and Calantha, eating the pepperoni pizza. No matter what you had in Olympus, it was always different from the original. We had grabbed some pop, since Olympian pop was technically sugared nutritious water, with food flavouring and Ambrosia. I know what you are thinking, wouldn't you blow up? Well, it was watered down, so I guess it wouldn't.

"So good," Celeste sighed. We were in Olympus for five days, and it got a little bit annoying after a while. The perfectness of everything. The clean air. The dresses and weird costumes Aphrodite made us wear. Which reminded me...

"To the mall, future goddesses!" I shouted. Celeste looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do we need to go to the mall..." Calantha asked.

"Well duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "If Aphrodite makes us wear stupid dresses again, we can just use the clothes we bought from the mall." We all raced to the stores, and started grabbing things from the racks.

Half an hour later, We all came out with new clothes and jeans. Calantha had gotten a few tank tops with some longs sleeves. She had bought some jeans and shorts, along with a sundress and some skirts. Celeste had gone completely boy crazed clothes. Jeans and short jean shorts, with some western style sweaters with some new T-shirts that had cool designs. She also got some long sleeved shirts with a baseball hat. I had gotten jeans, like everyone else. But I had gotten a totally awesome sweater, with some snacks and shorts. I had gotten some really good looking T-shirts too. We had all gotten new shoes, and I wanted sneakers and some leather boots that would go perfectly with my new jeans. Celeste had stolen some boots and sneakers, and Calantha got Flip-flops and sandals. We did have to buy a few things for Michaela and Faelyn. They were waiting in the food court.

"What do you think about this?" Calantha asked, holding up a cute pink skirt.

"What, for Michaela?" I asked while munching on a few cookies I had bought.

"Yeah." Calantha smirked when she saw a polka dot half cut top.

"Let's buy her this!" Calantha shoved it into her backpack. I rolled my eyes. Shopping with a prankster and a tomboy was no fun.

"Oooohhh!" Celeste shrieked. She held up a plaid skirt.

"Faelyn will love this!" I sighed.

"Celeste, Faelyn hates those kind of things." Celeste frowned.

"Oh…" she trailed off.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"How many demigods are in the mall right now?" she asked nervously, chewing on her fingernails.

"about eight." I looked through another rack. "Why?"

"Oh, just because there is a monster, standing in the doorway, looking straight at us!" She had probably wanted to say it like she was annoyed, but the tremble made her sound more like she was scared. I turned around slowly, Sure enough, there was a red-eyed beast, glaring at us.

"Well, sister," It hissed. "Three demigods. What do you think, perfect for a snack?" I froze. This thing had a sister?

"Oh, how nice," the other purred. This one's voice was like a soft velvet, soft and relaxing.

"Demigods," they both said, appearing in the doorway. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw both of them. One of them were beautiful, a flawless face and auburn hair piled up on her head. She wore a blue dress, with a light purple sash. The other had a scarred face, with messy grey hair that dropped over her murky green eyes. her dress was torn. Her left eye was scratched out.

"Sister? What should we do?" the ugly one asked. It surprised me when she had a beautiful flowing voice.

"Destroy them, and eat them after!" The voice sounded like nails scratching on chalkboards, making me wince. I looked at Celeste and Calantha. Celeste looked excited to see two monsters. Her brunette hair was held up in a bun, covered by her baseball cap. Calantha looked pale. She had taken out her braid, nervously chewing on the end.

"Come here, boy," the beautiful voice said. We looked at each other, confused. There was no boy.

"Come, come!" she purred. We started at them.

"This always works with boys!" she yelped. Celeste looked mystified, before realization hit her.

"I AM NOT A BOY!" She shrieked. The two girls stared at each other, then laughed.

"Well, then let us introduce ourselves!" They said in unision.

"I'm Polly and this is Holly." The good looking girl said. I would have thought they were normal humans, except their eyes flashed, turning them red.

"Uh, guys…" I whispered. "We need to go," I muttered. The two girls looked at each other, then laughed.

"No, stay a while longer!" Polly hissed. She pulled my ponytail down with a sharp yank.

"Ow!" I yelped. Holly made her way over to Celeste.

"Girl, the boyish look isn't pretty," she said, tsking. She took a nail, and swept it across Celeste's bun.

"Hey!" She protested, her long hair now up to her neck.

"That doesn't look pretty either!" Both Holly and Polly giggled-or more of cackled- and made their way over to Calantha. She was backed up in a corner, not even looking at the ring I had given her. I looked over to see Celeste rubbing her bracelet, obviously thinking the same thing I was thinking. I mouthed a count down.

"Three, two one!" We silently made our way to the two sisters. Celeste had given her prediction.

"Empousa," she whispered in my ear. I nodded. Celeste creeped towards Holly, I moved towards Polly. Calantha was giving us warning signals to stop closing in. I saw Celeste unsheathe her dagger. I frantically tried to get her attention to lower the weapon. She saw me and shot me a confused look, but she didn't argue.

"Please don't kill me!" Calantha pleaded. I looked into her eyes, and I saw mischief glint in them.

"Oh we won't, darling!" Holly purred.

"You might want to join us, become Empousa. It's nice, you know!" Calantha looked like she was about to barf, but she quickly regained her steadiness.

"Oh, I bet it is nice," She agreed. Quickly grabbing rope, I saw her formulate a plan. She took out some darts, and put them in a bucket.

"What are you doing?" Polly asked curiously.

"Nothing, just sending my friends a farewell," she replied, her hands scampering over the bucket. She had set up a tripwire. The sisters stepped onto the trip wire, and had a whole bunch of arrows rain on them.

"Pranked ya!" Calantha yelled triumphantly. She had scared them, and we were moving in for the kill. Celeste stabbed Polly and I killed Holly. The Empousa were gone.


	12. Back on Olympus, Regrettably

**Calantha**

 **Back on Olympus, Regrettably**

"You'll never guess what happened in the department store," I said excitedly. We were telling Michaela and Faelyn about the Empousa, while they checked out the new clothes we had bought them. I was really excited to tell them our story, but they seemed more interested in the clothes we had bought them.

"Oh, this skirt is cute," Michaela mused. She had been sifting through the clothes we had bought them, and pulled a pink skirt out of the shopping bag. Faelyn frowned when she saw the plaid skirt.

"Plaid? Disgusting!" She snorted. Celeste frowned, then brightened.

"Can I keep it?" she asked. I smiled wanly. It was just like Celeste to ask for something like that.

"Sure." Faelyn shrugged. We all munched on the chips and fries Michaela had bought, as we started to head back to Olympus.

When we finally arrived in Olympus, the gods were waiting for us. We were the first ones, and I felt uncomfortable under their glare.

"Sit," Hephaestus said, distracted. I sat in a purple throne that was decorated with jewels and purple velvet. Celeste chose a throne that looked like it was made out of green glass.

"Cool," she said, grinning. Halimeda chose a blue-turquoise one that looked sort of like a fish tank. It was filled with water, but instead of fish inside, there were pretty flowers that swirled around. When Faelyn arrived she saw a throne on the right side of Halimeda that was very light purple, with random swirls on it. There was ancient greek on it too, but Faelyn didn't seem to mind. Sierra obviously picked the one with stacked books, and Michaela picked the one that resembled Aphrodite's throne. Xander, Cameron, Jackson, Julian and Aria came in. Xander took one that looked like a storm cloud with random flashes of lighting here and there. Cameron, sat in one that made me think of the night sky. Jackson sat in one the had different colors. Julian had one the was a pale grey one, and Aria in a forest one.

"I see that you are wondering why we have given you thrones," Hephaestus said. We all nodded, and he sighed.

"Your life forces are now tied to the thrones. If anything happens to you throne, then you will feel the same effect. If you are kicked off of Olympus, we will destroy your thrones." We looked at each other, wide eyed, and I saw Cameron nearly jump in fear.

"Boys," I thought. "So weird." I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I was glad I chose a pretty throne. It would be a shame to destroy it. Halimeda looked bored and Celeste looked a little worried but hid it well with a slight smirk.

"Ack!" Aria said, wincing. She had a crack in her throne, and Hephaestus nodded.

"This is what happens when you have some kind of defect in your throne." Celeste looked like she was overjoyed. Apparently, Aria and her had a little spat, and Celeste didn't like Aria at the current moment.

"Apparently, Celeste had been talking to Michaela. Then Aria started to butt in, and Celeste was unhappy." Halimeda whispered. I nodded. I could say the same thing about Sierra. Only I could see that Aria was a thousand times worse, because she sat haughtily, sticking her tongue out at Celeste. Celeste rolled her eyes and Aria smiled triumphantly.  
"Enough!" Poseidon yelled, glaring at Aria and Celeste. They both glowered at each other, before sitting down with a humph. I bounced up and down nervously, waiting for instructions.  
"All right, you can all go down to the training room," Artemis said quietly. We all silently filed in, heading down to the bland room again.  
"What?" Halimeda asked. The room was bare, except for a couple of mats and a punching bag.  
"Today, we are going to be doing some combat, with your hands and fists. No weapons, and you will fight the other person until you are not able to go on, or you yell defeat. Clear?" We all nodded, and started towards the mats. Obviously, Celeste challenged Aria. They took their stances, and started to fight.  
"Ugh!" Aria yelled as she lunged out for Celeste's face. She had almost made contact, except Celeste whipped to the side, letting Aria stumble. She kicked her leg out, kicking Aria.  
"Ooommmmphh..." She groaned. Celeste backed off, letting Aria get off. Aria took Celeste by surprise, knocking her to the ground. She closed in to punch Celeste to knock her out, or to have her surrender, but Celeste whipped her foot and kicked Aria in the face. Aria's nose was bleeding, as she yelped for surrender.  
"Winner, Celeste!" Artemis shouted. Celeste grinned, and I grinned back. Or that was, until I realized I was next.  
"Calantha, against Jackson!" My mind swirled with protest, and I fought the urge to yell. It wasn't fair. I had to be against a boy. He took his stance, while I tried to stop my legs from shaking.  
"Not fair not fair not fair not fair," My mind argued. Jackson tried to punch me as an experiment. It contacted with my nose, and anger rushed through me. I spun and wacked him in the face with my leg, and then threw a punch into his stomach. He buckled over, leaving me some space to move in for the final punch. I punched him in the gut, as he groaned for surrender. I grinned too, it felt so good to be on the winning side. We watched more battles between Cameron and Michaela (they were the two weakest) and they made a draw, since it had been ten minutes since either of them had tried to punch. They were standing there, just watching each other. The second was Xander and Julian. Xander won, but it was close. Julian nearly beat him. After that was Sierra and Halimeda. Halimeda was obviously stronger, and Sierra buckled even before Halimeda delivered her worst punch.  
"This is EASY!" Halimeda said. Faelyn didn't want to do any of that stuff, so she hung out in the back.  
"Practice your arrows," Artemis grunted when we were done. "I need to go shoot some monsters."

"Well someone is in a bad mood." Michaela grumbled.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." Faelyn said happily. "I found the way to the gardens and there I saw a huge arena. We could practice our powers and weapons there." Halimeda looked like christmas had come early. Celeste, Julian and Aria had a slightly less excited look. Me, Sierra and Xander looked ready to take on anyone. Faelyn, Cameron and Michaela looked a little tired, but excited all the same.


	13. The Rage against Books

**A/N: This one was based on our dear friend, who loves to read, and can be imagined doing this. Enjoy.**

 **Celeste**

 **The Rage against Books**

Personally, shooting more bows and arrows didn't seem as fun as throwing knives, but when Artemis gives an order? It's better to listen. We headed down to the garden, laughing and giggling. Sierra still had her head buried in a book, which was starting to get on my nerves. I had to teach that girl to put down a book for once. We stopped in front of the flowers, and took out our bows.  
"Let's have target practice," Faelyn offered. "We could run around in teams, and try to shoot as many of these target sticks-" She held up a few targets,"- and whoever shoots the most wins!" We nodded excitedly, except for me. I was an epic fail at archery. I went over to Michaela and asked her if she wanted to be my partner. She seemed nice, and smiled and agreed when I asked.  
"ready, set GO!" We all ran around the garden, shooting the targets. I missed almost every single time, but Michaela always got the targets.  
"CAMERON AND XANDER ARE IN THE LEAD!" Faelyn shouted. She had sat out, because there just weren't enough partners. I gritted my teeth. I couldn't afford to let Michaela and I lose. I drew my throwing knives and started throwing them. I felt like I was in my domain, and I hit every single target. Of course, I guess I was cheating because I wasn't doing archery, but no one objected.  
"AND, END!" We all gathered around the center, looking at Faelyn.  
"Cameron and Xander, are first!" She shouted. They cheered and high-fived.  
"Halimeda and Calantha, second!" Calantha let out a whoop! And they grinned like crazy.  
"And..." She looked at her paper. "Celeste and Michaela are third!" Michaela screamed, as I went to retrieve my knives.  
"Good game!" I grinned.  
"Yes, good game!" Michaela answered with a toss of her hair.  
"Come on, let's get back to the training room!" Faelyn's voice wavered.  
"Artemis will not be happy. Hurry!" We all raced back to the training room. When we got there, Artemis was glaring at us.  
"Come, we have to go to the throne room. Hephaestus requires you to be there."

"Yes, Lady Artemis." We all said respectfully and bowed. Calantha looked close to tears. It was no secret that she wanted Artemis to be proud of her.

"Hey, it's okay!" I said, while walking. "She'll warm up to you." Calantha nodded.

"We should hurry," Halimeda warned. "I have a feeling Hephaestus won't be happy if we are late." We all started jogging,

Once we got to Hephaestus's workshop, he gave us each a watch. "You can go back to your rooms, and try them out," he grumbled, while tinkering. We shot each other a few confused looks before thanking him and leaving.

"Weird," Calantha commented. "I thought it was going to be something special." We all strapped on our watches, which were all the same: Brown leather with a gold and silver panel. I shrugged as we headed back to our rooms.

"AGGGHHH!" I hear a cry echo from Sierra's room. I rushed out, along with everyone else as we all gathered in front of Sierra's door. Jackson knocked politely on the door, and it flew open, with Sierra sitting on her bed, with a book in the corner.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Halimeda asked cautiously, not knowing what to say.

"You stupid book!" She screamed. "Go think about what you have done. Sit in the corner, and STAY THERE!" We all burst out laughing, and Cameron managed to choke out, "What did the book do to you?"

"TOO MUCH SUSPENSE!" She screeched, right before we laughed hysterically.

"Seriously?" Calantha said, wheezing. It was really funny.

"Agh!" Sierra yelled, yet again. We pulled out another round of laughing before slowly drifting back towards our rooms.


	14. Meeting the Heroes

**A/N: I have been hiding in my room all day... I'm so bored**

 **Halimeda**

 **We meet the heroes**

 **After Sierra's -ahem- outburst,** we were all called to the throne room by Zeus. Apparently, it was something about heroes, seven, and annoying. We arrived to be greeted by six teenagers, probably the heroes Zeus was talking about. I wondered where the seventh hero was. They introduced themselves, and I'll spare you the details, because apparently their famous and blah blah blah everyone knows who they are and all that jazz. So anyways, as they introduced themselves, I noticed Aria eyeing that Percy guy, my brother, like he was some sort of model. I suppose he was good looking, but he's my brother, and even though I just met him, it's pretty easy to tell that he is already in a happy relationship. I guess he's okay, but he is pretty dense and clueless. Immediately, I took a liking to the girl who introduced herself as Annabeth, who was currently glaring at Aria as she caught on to what she was thinking about. Zeus explained that they were the Seven that saved everyone from Gaea, and that they were going to be on Olympus for a few days before receiving their gift from the gods. Right after Zeus dismissed us, Aria strutted up to Percy and began flirting with him. Three words; It. Was. Disgusting. Percy, completely oblivious, politely responded as Annabeth marched over. "Excuse me, Honey," Aria said in a sickly sweet voice. "Can't you see that we're busy right now?"

"Really? I won't trouble you for long then. I was just wondering why you are FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Annabeth responded, her voice dripping sarcasm and rising to a yell near the end. Apparently, Aria lost a few (or a lot) of her brain cells during training, and somehow missed Annabeth's 'If you even glance at him again I will skin you alive, even if you might be a goddess' glare. She probably would have continued flirting if the rest of the seven hadn't stepped forwards and dragged Percy away. After, I went to find Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm Halimeda. I'm really sorry about Aria."

"That's okay. I guess I kind of overreacted."

"Oh, do you guys want to come hang out with me and my friends?"

"Sure," I lead Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper towards our hallway. Half-way down the hallway, I saw Celeste wandering off. She had a faraway look in her eyes, exactly like the expression she had before entering Olympus to go be a goddess.  
"Hey, Celeste!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.  
"Come meet some of the seven!" Her mouth fell open when she saw the three waving at her, and she rushed over.  
"You must be Annabeth!" She said, greeting the Blonde girl. Annabeth nodded, cautiously eying Celeste.  
"Oh- Cool! Piper!" Piper smiled and shook her hand. I braced myself for what was going to happen next.  
"Oh my gods- You have to be Hazel!" Hazel grinned.

"Nice to meet you," she said.  
"Ohmygoodness-thisisthefirsttimeImetanyonewhosavedtheworld-andIjustsawthree!" Celeste was talking in rapid-fire, the way she does when she gets super duper uber excited.  
"Uh, Celeste, talk slower," I said slowly.  
"Oh, sorry," she shrugged, still talking quite fast.  
"Celeste, Annabeth hates Aria too," I said to her, watching her eyes light up.  
"Yeah, totally. She's a pain in the butt. I hate her. So, what did she do to make you mad?" Celeste asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just trying to move in on my BOYFRIEND," Annabeth said, gritting her teeth. Celeste nodded, not sure why Aria would do that.

"Who is your boyfriend?" She asked curiously, earning an elbow from me.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," she answered. Celeste nodded again. Apparently, she didn't think Percy was as interesting as any of the girls.

"Hazel and Piper are working on magic," I explained to Celeste. Her eyes widened.

"Cool!" she whisper-shouted. "I'm a daughter of Hecate."

"What's going on here?" a voice echoed from the halls.

"Oh, hi Calantha," I said plainly. "The three girl demigod heroes are here." Calantha's eyes widened.

"Oh, COOL!" She shouted. Then, she blushed.

"Did my friends forget to introduce themselves," she asked suspiciously. I mentally face palmed.

"Kinda, yeah," Hazel laughed.

"Okay, well here's the introductions," Calantha said, red faced.

"I'm Calantha, daughter of Apollo." Celeste snickered. "Also the tallest, and the girliest out of all of us!" Calantha glared at her while I laughed.

"Well I'm Celeste, and you already know I'm a daughter of Hecate." Calantha glared at her before saying, "Also the SHORTEST and the MOST BOYISH out of all of us!" I snorted.

"Halimeda, daughter of Poseidon." I said, smirking a bit.

"Also the second tallest!" Calantha and Celeste said in unison, making the the three laugh.

"Uh, so, nice meeting you," Hazel said awkwardly. Celeste looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

"Thanks for coming," I said, flashing a smile at them.

"Oh, we weren't coming to visit," Piper said, smirking.

"We were wondering if you would come with us to the throne room to ask the gods for a favour."


	15. The Heroes Ask Us For A Favor

**A/N: Yay! Another update.**

 **Calantha**

 **The Heroes ask for a favour**

 **Annabeth led us down the hall.**

"We just saved the world," Annabeth explained. "The gods haven't given us anything yet." Halimeda looked confused.

"There was nothing big that happened. Nothing world threatening happened." Annabeth snorted.

"No, Gaea waking and trying to destroy all of the world isn't threatening!" Annabeth agreed sarcastically. Halimeda's mouth dropped open.

"That didn't happen," she said in a small voice. "If it did, we would know about it." I wanted to agree, except these three demigods didn't look like they were lying.

"The mist shields almost everything, yes," Hazel agreed. "I would think you were in Canada, or perhaps on the west side of America?" We nodded, thinking about San Francisco.

"Then you wouldn't know anything about it." Hazel murmured. "It happened at camp-half-blood. You wouldn't know about it. You were near Camp Jupiter." Celeste looked sort of bored.

"Uh, are we going to the throne room?" she asked awkwardly. We shuffled towards the throne room.

"Welcome, Seven demi-" Zeus started in a bored tone, before getting interrupted by Piper.

"Six. Leo isn't-" Piper faltered, with a pained expression. "He isn't here right now," she said quietly.

"Okay. what is your wish?" Zeus asked.

"We have three." Percy answered, stepping forward.

"I'll see what I can grant and what I can't." Zeus answered defiantly, before Hera placed her hand on his shoulder.

"These demigods have saved us. We should grant them their wishes." Zeus looked like he was going to snap with anger, before gritting his teeth and saying, "Fine. What are your wishes?"

"For Calypso to be freed." Percy said. Zeus snapped his fingers.

"Done." he said. "Is that it?"

"No," Hazel said, holding her head up high. "We want Leo back here, right now." Hades rose from his guest throne.

"Leo is not dead." He whispered. "He is still alive." The seven cheered and whooped, screaming and hugging, and as disgusting as it was- kissing.

"Where is he then?" Piper asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know," Hades said, frowning.

"WHAT?!" the Seven -err Six- screeched.

"But you're gods! You're supposed to know everything!" Annabeth cried out.

"No, we don't," Zeus muttered. "You are mistaking us for God- you know what? It's complicated. Long story short, He knows everything. We do not."

"Well, we kind of know where he is," Hephaestus said hesitantly. The six demigods leaned forwards. "But it's kind of impossible to get him here." The seven's expressions went from hopeful to depressed in less than a millisecond. After a moment, Annabeth asked resignedly, "He went to find Calypso, didn't he?"

"Err, it seems so..." came Hephaestus's gruff and somewhat uncomfortable reply.

"Wait. I thought you gods could pop up on her island anytime though." Percy said, surprising everyone with his statement.

"Yes, well the magic placed on Ogygia went kind of haywire during the Giant War, since we were a little too busy focusing on our greek and roman sides to maintain magic."

"Well, fix it!" Jason snapped.

"We can not, Jason," Zeus sighed. "Even I don't know where Ogygia is- and I was put in charge of it." The Six stared into space, and I didn't know what to make of it. They seemed awfully hurt. Just then, I felt a tugging at the back of my brain. My conscious drifted towards it. Then my eyes snapped open, and for some reason, I was on the ground.

"Calantha? CALANTHA!" Celeste's high-pitched voice was panicky.

"Ugh?" was my reply.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Halimeda sighed with relief.

"No problem," Hermes said, snickering.

"What in Hades happened?" I asked, groaning as I sat up.

"Well, nothing. Only like you keeled over, and collapsed." Celeste looked relieved. "But hey, you're okay now!" I shook my head.

"I think I know where Calypso's island is. And how to get to it."

"What? How?" Zeus asked incredulously, voicing the thought I had.

"Don't ask me!" I answered.

"Well, we have to go find him." Jason started towards the elevators, only to get pulled back.

"Wait, we need transportation," Hazel protested. She stared pointedly at the gods.

"And that would come from you."

"We are coming too!"

Everyone turned around to see the speaker. Sierra, Faelyn and Michaela were standing there. Zeus shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, but only three people other than the se- I meant six can go. Since Calantha knows where they are, and Celeste and Halimeda are her best friends. I think they should go." I silently cheered. Zeus put up his hand.  
"We will provide transport, but Hera will see to that." Annabeth and Percy groaned. It was obvious they didn't like Hera.  
"I'll give you the support of ALL the gods," she said softly.  
"You have proven your worth as the Heroes of olympus, and so everyone SHOULD be supporting you." she glared at every single god, and glared even harder at Zeus.  
"When you need some transport, we will provide." Hera sat back, signaling that she was done speaking. Zeus cleared his throat.  
"Alright. We will send you our blessings, while you depart for your journey." Michaela, Faelyn and Sierra looked crestfallen. I, however was giddy with excitement. It was my first quest, and questing with six famous, world saving demigods? The quest MUST be easy. Or at least, easier than most quests. Celeste and Halimeda drifted towards me, their eyes shining with excitement.  
"Oh my gods," Halimeda whispered. "This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!" Celeste bounced up and down in her seat, anxious to get going.  
"Come on," we should get going now." Piper was waving us to the elevator.  
"Oh, and don't get killed," Zeus called. "You still have to become a goddess. You aren't one yet." I nodded before racing off towards the elevator doors, catching it just as the doors began to close. I squeezed in, waiting for the elevator to descend.  
"Cool," Celeste muttered as she eyed Annabeth's ivory dagger.  
"I wish I had a weapon like that." I saw Halimeda snap her fingers.  
"Done. I made your blade encircled with ivory. You will find it quite pretty." Apparently, Halimeda had gotten some weapons from Hephaestus. We rode down the elevators.


	16. Pegasi Rides Are Fun

**A/N: Bribery...**

 **Celeste**

 **Pegasi are fun rides**

 **If I could tell you one thing,** it would be this. Going on a quest is dangerous, especially if you are a demigod. We all gathered around the bottom of the Empire state building, waiting for our ride to come from the gods. Slowly, seven pegasi started to descend, each their own colour. Annabeth had a silver one with grey eyes. Percy had Blackjack, and Jason had Tempest. Piper was struggling with a honey coloured pegasi, which had kaleidoscope eyes, just like her. Frank had turned into a eagle. Hazel snapped her fingers and Arion arrived, coming down by her side. Halimeda was busy stroking a beautiful pearl white pegasus, while Calantha had climbed onto her mahogany one. I jumped onto my grey and white speckled horse, which had startling green, stormy eyes.

"Do you want a name?" I asked softly, not sure how to behave around a horse. It nickered, and I took the hint.

"Okay, do you like Speckle?" The horse neighed, and I beamed. Speckle was my new pet.

"We should go," Jason demanded.

"Calantha, take the lead."

Soon, we were soaring high above the clouds, riding towards the sun. It was exhilarating, being on a winged horse.

"Oh my gods!" Halimeda yelled to me. "So awesome!  
I had been racing Halimeda the entire time, encircling buildings and rushing through trees. Calantha was still calculating where Ogygia was, her eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. Sometimes, she would turn severely, making us all complain.

"Are we there yet?" A groaning Piper asked. It was clear she was fed up with Pegasus riding. We were over the border of Canada now, slowly passing Vancouver. I couldn't help thinking how beautiful Vancouver was in the sunset, the clear blue waters sparkling, and the leafy green trees swaying gently in the wind. I saw Frank look down, a wistful expression on his face. Not that it was easy to tell. Being an eagle makes emotions look different. Hazel also noticed, and she caught up to Jason.

"Hey Jason, can you tell Calantha to stop? We can settle here for the night." Jason was about to say something, but I got ahead of him.

"I can tell her," I told her. "I do have a winged horse." I sped up to Calantha, catching up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, we are going to be resting here." Calantha slowed down, while everyone else did too.

"Oh no, please don't tell me you lost them," a pale faced Percy said.

"No, silly head. We are resting, The horses need it." Annabeth told him. We circled in into a clearing, and then got off our horses. Too late, we realized There were holes in the earth, just big enough for the winged horses to trip on. Fortunately, our pegasi didn't end up on the ground, but Jason's did. Tempest landed, just to keel over. Jason slipped off, as Tempest turned into a storm and sped off. The other pegasi circled above, nervously neighing. Hazel urged Arion to run forward, while Hazel quickly patched up the holes. Soon after, we were settled on the ground.  
"So, what do we sleep in?" Calantha asked, voicing my thoughts.  
"This." Hazel brought out a gum pack, and threw it on the floor. It expanded into a tent, which had a buffet table in the middle with ten sleeping bags.  
"Who wants to sleep inside the tent, and who wants to sleep outside?" Hazel asked.

"Also, uh, if you want to sleep inside the tent, I'm only going to allow boys in there." Percy, Jason and Frank rushed inside the tent, and plopped down.  
"SWEET!" A muffled voice said, obviously belonging to Percy. We looked around at each other, and Hazel snapped her fingers.  
"Acteon!" She shouted, and the tent collapsed, trapping the boys inside.  
"Hahahahahahahaha!" We were laughing so hard, rolling on the floor.

"Okay, you can let them out now," Piper said, while wheezing. Hazel threw the cloth onto the floor, and the tent expanded with three groaning boys.  
"Ugh, do you know how weird it feels to be floating in a weird black space?" Percy groaned. We gathered around the buffet table, wishing for what we wanted to eat.  
"Cheeseburger," I said. A plate with a burger with veggies appeared.  
"Seriously?" I protested. "This is stupid!" everyone else had wished for something healthy- except for Calantha and Halimeda.  
"Wish for something healthy," Annabeth advised. "The table only makes healthy food." I wished for some baked potato soup, and it appeared in front of me.  
"Much better," Halimeda sighed. We started to eat, before a crash happened outside.  
"What the heck was that?" Frank asked cautiously, before transforming into a weasel to check. A squeal and a weasel running inside gave us the impression: Whatever was outside was not good. I cautiously bended the mist around me, just like Hazel. We crept outside, just to be nearly blow torched by a flame.  
"What was that?" I yelled, over the crackling of the flames. Hazel's face was pale, even in the red firelight.  
"Lernaean Hydra," she whispered. "The king hydra, child of Echidna and Typhon. It exhales poison, and its blood is poison. Even it's tracks are poison." I felt my blood run cold.  
"Who defeated it?" I asked.  
"The one and only Hercules." Hazel muttered. "Call your friends. Tell them to be quiet." I ran inside and got my friends. I wondered why she didn't want her friends to come and join them.  
"Come on, Halimeda, Calantha," I hissed. "We have to go outside. Be quiet." We crept outside, trying to avoid the fire and Poison. We saw Hazel, taking some greek fire from a chest.  
"Take this, and chuck it into it's mouth." Hazel told us, handing us each some greek fire. "Be careful." Hazel disappeared into the mist, leaving us alone with a raging Hydra.


	17. The Enemy Was Watching Us

**A/N Heeeeey! Purplicouspolkadot here. Sorry we haven't updated in like forever. I have been busy procrastinating. I know. I'm such an amazing person. But, here I am. Updating. Yay! Yesterday was CandyMelody's (Celeste) birthday, by the way. Check out the birthday oneshot I made for her. MusicalRiptide (Halimeda) was also supposed to make a birthday fic for her, but I dunno if she's posted it yet. Also, we have made the decision to discontinue the story. Well, not really for you guys. Cuz we have like, 34 chapters already written out. So we'll post the chapter's we already have and probably do a kinda rushed ending. But don't worry. We have an account on Wattpad (Goddess of the Future) and we'll be posting a kind of prequel to this story. It's not gonna be in the Percy Jackson universe though, we've created out very own one. It'll mainly focus on Calantha, Celeste, and Halimeda going to mortal school. It'll probably end when they get the invitation to go to Olympus to become goddesses, and we'll do a sequel about them becoming goddesses (so basically this story rewritten. Well, not really. We're not gonna include the PJO characters and there will be some major changes) Wow. This is a long authors note. Well, at least it's better than Halimeda's one sentence ones. ;) We don't own any of the PJO characters, only our OCs and the plot. On to the story! (and thank you to all the people who reviewed. We really appriciate them. *cringes* I'm sorry for my horrible spelling. I'm tired okay?)**

 _Halimeda_

This is perfect. First, Michaela, Faelyn and Sierra aren't allowed to come. Then my pegasus speaks in my head. Then the boys get to sleep in the tent. And finally, we get attacked. I sighed and pulled of my ponytail. Celeste grabbed her bracelet and Calantha took off her ring. Celeste must have some type of power from Hecate right? I gave the signal to Calantha and she started to rain arrows at the monster. Celeste attacked and dodged. I cut off its head. I know what you are thinking. WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Well, Calantha shot an arrow into it before it regrew. Celeste did it to another head. Together we defeated the monster. Then empousa came out of the hills where they were hiding. Then things got even weirder. Hazel emerged from the middle of them. Her gold eyes were shining unnaturally bright. And if possible, Michaela, Sierra and Faelyn jump down from the sky.

"Well, well. If it isn't the goddesses. Oh wait, you aren't yet." Hazel said, in a stuck up voice. The empousa laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"If this is your real side. Then Zeus must be desperate to get new gods." Holly and Polly said together. I guess they were back.

"Well, this won't be much fun. Either way, ATTACK!"

I didn't know what to do. Before we left, Hephaestus pulled me aside. We had become good friends. He gave my three new weapons. A sword, a dagger and some throwing daggers. They started to glow in my pocket. The sword, disguised as a necklace flew towards Michaela. The dagger, a pair of earrings, flew towards Faelyn. and the throwing knifes, a bunch of little charms, flew towards Sierra's charm bracelet. They looked surprised but used the weapons either way.

"RUN!" Celeste screamed at me. I had ran a couple good centimeters before the empousa leaped- their poisonous fingernails digging into my skin.

"Oh, stay there, honey!" Polly cooed. "There isn't a thing wrong with the way you are right now!" I watched Hazel raise an bigger Hydra, and I knew she had been lying about the king hydra. It was obvious this one was the true king. Michaela screamed- while Sierra started madly trying to leaf through a book( I know, stupid. I thought so too). Faelyn trembled. But Calantha advanced. She shot an arrow into both of the Empousa throats. They disintegrated, only to start to reform.

"Oh, honey, don't you know who WE support?" Polly sneered. I dug the blade into her throat.

"The one and only, Tartarus," Holly cackled. I saw Hazel keel over, and slump onto the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded, trying to catch their attention. Celeste was working with mist and trying to slow down the Hydra, while Calantha was just hefting her magic- enhanced greek fire.

"Honey, none of your business!" Polly said, reformed. I snarled.

"Fine. I guess I'll destroy you first!" I snapped my fingers. Vapour-traveling wasn't fun, but I needed my winged friend. Assault from air was going to be more effective. Celeste snapped her fingers and began working magic.

"Hurry, Halimeda!" She screamed at me. Calantha burned another of the Hydra's head, only to be knocked down. She had severe burns up and down her body, and the hydra kicked her. She screamed and fell down, trying madly to scramble away. I began to shimmer, as I vaporized into a different landscape.

I quickly untied my horse, and grabbed all of the other five heroes.

"Hurry!" I yelled. "Let's go!" They ran out onto the battlefield. Piper gasped when she saw Hazel. She ran towards her, and dragged Hazel back into the safety of the tent. I spotted Calantha laying limply against a tree, while Celeste desperately trying to keep her magic shield up. And then the two Empousa exploded.

"Hello, Celeste," A soft voice said, feminine and gentle, but I could sense the power beneath it. Celeste's shield dissipated.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yes," Hecate's dark eyes glinted.

"I have a feeling you need a bit of help here." Her hands burst into dark green flames, and she thrusted them at the hydra. Its head began to melt- which was extremely disgusting, but cool at the same time. Calantha was still knocked out, while everyone else was staring in awe.

"Awesome," Percy muttered. The drakon's poison didn't hurt Hecate at all- in fact, the drakon seemed to like her. Hecate kept calmly burning its head, until it collapsed and was no more.

"Why are all these monsters here?" I asked. Hecate pointed a finger at Michaela, Faelyn and Sierra.

"They were your doom today," she told us. "But you're saving grace. Keep them around." She gave Celeste something, and disappeared. Too late, I realized we had forgot to ask her to heal Calantha. But everyone else was too busy glaring at the three standing by the trees.

"Why did you come here?" Piper asked angrily.

"You have nearly killed Hazel, and brought destruction to us. Why?" Jason set a hand on Piper's shoulder.

"We should leave them for now," Jason muttered. It was clear he was mad too, he was just more collected.

"They will be our saving grace, remember?" Percy stepped forward.

"They may be," he agreed. "But we do not have room here. The gods have specified that only we get the gift of transport. Let them transport themselves." Jason turned to talk to Piper, only to find her gone. So was Frank. Obviously, they had sped back to the tent, trying to help Hazel. Calantha let out a groan, and I rushed beside her.

"How are you?" I asked. "Do you feel okay?" Her clothes were badly burned, covered with poison, turning her back into a bloody mess.

"On second thought, that was a stupid question," I muttered, bandaging it. I looked at Celeste for help with medicine, but she shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know what to do with Acid burns," she admitted. We rushed back to the tent, and asked for ambrosia and nectar. Fortunately, Piper had stashed some in her backpack. Hazel was still lying on the sleeping bag. She looked better, except she had a greenish tinge to her skin. Annabeth emerged a while later, muttering to herself.

"How did they get here?" she asked herself. Which reminded me… I raced outside after the three, Celeste and a limping Calantha behind me.

"Hey, how did you make it here?" I asked them.

"BOOM, BOOM, RAINBOW!" Faelyn answered. She had clapped her hands together, making a shimmering rainbow.

"What she means, is that Iris helped us…" Michaela answered. I nodded, before saying farewell. It was going to be an interesting evening.

 **YAY! All done. Not really. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! Hmmm... I'm hungry. I don't know why. I'm gonna go eat a snack. Adios muchachos!**


	18. Spending Time With The Demigods

**A/N Hey Guys! Purplicouspolkadot here. So, I decided to update cuz tomorrow is a special day! Know what it is? Of course you don't (if you did, that would be weird unless you know me in like, real life) cuz... MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YAY! So, I was gonna update tomorrow, but I'm kinda busy, so I decided to update today just to be safe. If I have time, I** ** _might_** **update again tomorrow, but meh. Sorry this chapter is kinda short, it's more of a filler chapter.**

 _Spending Time With the Demigods_

Sometimes, I wish demigod life wasn't as strange, and dangerous. I would give anything to be a regular mortal... well, kind of. Skipping school was awesome. Also, being a demigod means adventure... You know what? Forget about the I-hate-being-a-demigod thing. We sat around in a circle. Celeste was already asleep, due to the excessive amounts of magic she had used. Halimeda and everyone else was sitting beside a fire, talking in hushed tones. Hazel was still inside the tent, and we had made up a deal. The boys would sleep outside today, and we would sleep in the tent. But I had vetoed the idea. I let Halimeda and Celeste sleep inside, with Hazel and Annabeth. I stayed out doors, letting the cool grass numb my burns. We were huddled around the fire, talking about our quest. I heard some random bits of information, coming from the five.

"Leo... Calypso... in trouble... dreams..." I heard so much. Before long, they blew out the campfire, and Piper settled in beside me, hanging on the tree. She smiled at me.

"It's nice being out here, isn't it?" she asked me. I nodded, laying my head down on the damp grass. Wait, damp? I turned around and touched the grass, only to find blood, all along it. I heard Piper scream before I blacked out.

The good thing was, my dream wasn't a nightmare. I saw a latino-elfish boy, which I thought was Leo. I saw a beautiful girl, with soot on her cheeks and a torn dress.

"Where are we?" She shouted to Leo. The dragon they were riding on was plummeting, right down to the raging ocean.

"I don't know!" He shouted back. "I feel like the gods are against us- except I know Hera would stop this!" Leo was trying to shake the dragon awake, while the girl was hugging him tightly.

"Push the button!" she screamed. They were about to hit the ocean, right when the dream dissipated. I saw Hazel and Piper running through a corridor, with a pair of gleaming red eyes. It hissed, and the dream crashed into something else. I saw myself, and Halimeda and Celeste, racing through the clouds on our Pegasi. Then an arrow went through Celeste's speckled horse, and she began to plunge down. She used magic to sustain her horse. Another arrow went through Halimeda's horse, as she began to vapour-travel away. I deflected an arrow, but another one ran through my side. Then, I bolted up, into the morning sun beaming on my face, with Celeste and Halimeda on either side of me.

"You okay?" Halimeda asked. "You were screaming and thrashing." I shook my head, trying to clear the last image.

"Leo and Calypso," I said. "Their traveling on a bronze dragon!" I bolted upright, just to be pushed down by nausea.

"Woah, easy there," Celeste said. "I'll go tell the others." I watched her run off, kicking up grass. Halimeda put a hand across my forehead, and immediately, her face flashed with concern.

"You have a fever," she said.

"No, I don't," I protested, until I felt my forehead. It was burning, at least ten degrees hotter than my normal temperature. I felt dizzy, and Halimeda made me lie down.

"Hey, rest for a sec," she said. "We'll be leaving at noon." I soon drifted off into the dark.

When I got up again, Everyone was bustling around me, packing and stuff. I jumped up, feeling surprisingly well.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. Celeste was raising things and packing it into her bag.

"We are just packing-" She broke off when Hazel told her to put more things tonto the tent.

"Actaeon!" she yelled when the tent was filled, packed with all our stuff.

"Come on, we gotta go, now," Hazel said. Her voice wavered as she climbed onto Arion. We boarded our winged horses and started flying towards the skies.

 **So... Ya. That's it. I know. Really short. But oh well. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I might update tomorrow. Okay. Happy (almost) birthday to me. Buon compleanno a me.**

 **Adios muchachos!**

 **(In case you were wondering, I don't speak Spanish or Italian, I just have have an obsession with fanfics that have Nico and Bianca speaking to eachother in Italian and I don't even know about the Spanish. I don't even take spanish at school.)**

 **Adios for real now.**

 **~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	19. It's Raining Horses

**A/N Ciao! You guys are so lucky ;) I have time, so I'm updating right now. YAY! It's my birthday! Check out the Scorose fanfic CandyMelody wrote for my birthday. See ya soon (hopefully)**

 _It's raining Horses_

Halfway to Anchorage, we were knocked back by a bunch of storm winds. Literally. We bumped into a wall of winds, which materialized into a ton of scowling faces. A beautiful lady with a dress made out of fire came forth. Her red hair turned into flickering flames and her eyes were a warm brown.

"Oh, are you Hestia?" Piper asked. The goddess raised her brow.

"I'm always mistaken for her," she complained. "I am Anchiale, the titan, of warm winds. I am also a goddess considered by many, but I assure you. I am a titan." Piper looked confused.

"Anchiale?" she questioned. Anchiale rolled her eyes.

"Dear child, who taught you your greek?" she asked. "An-chi-al-ee, girl. Remember that." She turned around, and momentarily, her dress turned to flames, and her hair into fire. Then she turned back to normal.

"Aeolus has asked me to help you," she humphed.

"But, I do not offer help, unless you pass my tests." Anchiale spun her finger, and the winds howled and disappeared.

"I do not like demigods, but maybe you will become my champions!" Annabeth stepped forward.

"Anchiale- can I call you Anne? Alright. Anne, what is your test?" Anchiale grinned.

"Ah, I guess you will find out now." She turned to go away, but turned her head.

"The warm winds are not always inviting." she disappeared, and we dropped into the clouds.

"OH MY GODS!" I shrieked. We were plummeting down, and I could see the arrows in my pegasus's wing. I stretched my magic out to my pegasus, sustaining it. I watched Halimeda Vapour-travel away, shimmering to the ground. Calantha had an arrow in her leg, and I saw her wince.

"Fly!" she yelled, as if I didn't know that. Halimeda was already on the ground, waving me down. I was still up in the air, where we were vulnerable. I started to descend, quickly spinning towards the forest floor. The arrows had stopped, but we had no transport, not when the pegasi were this hurt. I landed with a thump, on the forest floor. Calantha was still up in the air, trying to deflect the arrows shooting at her in different directions.

"Get onto the ground!" I yelled at her. But she was already falling. Her pegasus had been hit with a dozen arrows, and she was plummeting to the forest. They fell down, and Calantha groaned.

"Why do I have to get all the injuries?" she wheezed. We started to walk, leaving our Pegasi in that spot. We had no idea where the six were, and we had to find them as soon as possible. It wouldn't be good to lose them. We continued walking, until we found a hotel looking thing.

"Should we go inside?" Calantha asked cautiously. It smelled of food- the good kind, the kind that had chips, pop, and maybe a burger too. I was really hungry, so my stomach thought for me.

"Let's go in," I said immediately. We snuck into the building, which had a big room, like a train station. It had several stairs and elevators leading up to different floors, which looked like a mall. We walked in to rest for a bit, except we noticed a flag pointing us where to go.

"Woah, food court!" Halimeda said, pointing to the third floor. "We can't miss out on that." We ran up the escalators, and raced towards the third floor. We each took a burger and began to wolf it down. Well, that was, before a woman's voice resonated across the mall.

"Who do we have here, trespassing in my home?" I turned. The girl had bronze hair, which was intricately braided. She wore an ancient greek dress. Her features were beautiful, except for the fact that she had several knives on her sash, with a dog beside her. She had red lips, and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Calantha asked. The girl put her hand over her heart.

"Oh, how the greek myths forget my name!" she sighed. "I used to be the gods favourite- mistress of dogs, the wife of Cephaelis. They used to tremble in my name... Procris!" I cocked my head a bit.

"Who?" I asked in confusion. Procris sighed.

"Whatever." Halimeda moistened her lips.

"Let me guess. Are you here to kill us?" Procris laughed- a delicate sound that felt like glass.

"Oh no, why would you think that?" Calantha pointed at the black dog, circling Procris.

"Who's that?" She smirked.

"My loyal dog, Laelaps, my dear. Would you like to test him? He is the dog who will catch his prey, always." I nodded, because personally, I didn't want to face the dog.

"Are you working for the two empousa, then?" Halimeda asked.

"Who, me?" Procris made a surprised expression. "I do not work for people." Calantha shrugged. "Well, Anchiale sent us here, so I guess you are our test." Procris snarled.

"Well, would you like to have a taste of what my dog can do?" Halimeda stepped forward quickly.

"Uh, no thank you, lady!" Procris's features softened.

"Well, I'm glad. I am here to help you." She smirked a little, like she knew something we didn't.

"But you will have to bargain with me to get information. What will you give me?" her eyes glinted in the sunlight, and her hair shone. It was like she was trying to make us mesmerized or something. I saw Calantha's hands flying, picking up items and trying to piece them together.

"Oh, that won't work," Procris purred.

"What I want is something down in the mines, something that has been lost for several millennia. It is a fox, quick and sharp." Calantha snapped her fingers.

"You want the Teumessian fox, the fox that can't be caught, don't you?" Procris grinned.

"You are quite correct!" Procris cried. "It is your choice, to catch the fox or not. But if you want information, I suggest you go and catch it." We looked at each other, and we came to a decision.

"We'll catch the fox," Calantha said with a sigh. Procris snapped her fingers and a glowing ladder appeared, a few feet from us.

"Zeus has said he has turned it into stars, to prevent further hunting. But I assure you, it is down there." Procris gave us her dog.

"This is the dog that will catch anything. Take it, and catch the fox!" She disappeared, leaving us with the dog and the glowing staircase.

 **Heeeeey. Me again. Review? Please? :)**


End file.
